objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Joeandbill203's Object Hunger games
Joeandbill203's Object Hunger games I am making one of these. -Not Copying! it's just The Hunger games Is the best Movie ever, in my opinion. ---- THIS WILL BE IN SLIDE SHOW :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Characters - Gallery: Pin poze!!!.png|Pin (Being reaped in District 2) Leafy Pose (1).png|Leafy (Being reaped in District 3) Firey (BFCK Pose 2).png|Firey (Being reaped in District 3) Eraser Pose (1).png|Eraser (District not represented) Pen (OC Pose).png|Pen (District not represented) Match Pose BFUM.png|Match (Being reaped in District 1) Pencil (OC Pose).png|Pencil (Being Reaped in District 1) Coiny Pose.png.png|Coiny (District not represented) 200px-HD David.png|David (District not represented) Bubbley.png|Bubble (Being Reaped in District 1) Ice Cube (OC Pose).png|Icecube (Being Reaped in District 1) Woody (New BFCK Pose).png|Woody (District not represented) Teardrop (OC Pose).png|Teardrop (District not represented) Snowball Pose (1).png|Snowball (District not represented) BFMT Golf Ball.png|Golfball (Being reaped in District 3) Tennis Ball Pose BFUM.png|Tennisball (Being reaped in District 3) Blocky (New Pose 2).png|Blocky (District not represented) Needle (OC Pose).png|Needle (District not represented) Spongy (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Spongy (District not represented) Flower (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Flower (Being reaped in District 4) Rocky (OC Pose).png|Rocky (District not represented) Dora (OC Pose).png|Dora (District not represented) Gelatin Pose BFUM.png|Gelatin (District not represented) Yellow Face (OC Pose).png|Yellowface (Being reaped in District 1) 200px-BFDIA Ruby.png|Ruby (Being Reaped in District 1) Fries (OC Pose).png|Fries (Being reaped in District 2) Bomby (New BFCK Pose).png|Bomby (District not represented) ACWAGT Puffball Pose.png|Puffball (District not represented) Nickel pose.png|Nickel (District not represented) Donut BFDIA.png|Donut (District not represented) Salt.png|Salt (District not represented) Pepper Pose.png|Pepper (District not represented) ACWAGT OJ Pose.png|OJ (Being reaped in District 3) ACWAGT Apple Pose.png|Apple (District not represented) Marshy pose.png|Marshmallow (District not represented) Pickle (OC Pose).png|Pickle (District not represented) Balloon Pose 1.png|Balloon (District not represented) Paintbrush Pose.png|Paintbrush (District not represented) Lightbulb (OC Pose).png|Lightbulb (Being reaped in District 3) ACWAGT Knife Pose.png|Knife (District not represented) ACWAGT Taco Pose.png|Taco (District not represented) Paper (OC Pose).png|Paper (District not represented) ACWAGT Baseball Pose.png|Baseball (District not represented) ACWAGT Bomb Pose.png|Bomb (Being reaped in District 8) ACWAGT Bow Pose.png|Bow (Being reaped in District 8) Book (OC Pose).png|Book (Being Reaped in District 1) Soapffcm.png|Soap (Being reaped in District 5) ACWAGT Trophy Pose.png|Trophy (Being reaped in District 2) ACWAGT Tissues Pose.png|Tissues (District not represented) Cherries.png|Cherries (District not represented) Cheesy (OC Pose).png|Cheesy (District not represented) ACWAGT Yin-Yang Pose.png|Yin-Yang (District not represented) Clammy.png|Clammy (Being reaped in District 6) Pocket Knife.png|Pocket Knife (District not represented) Seed Pose.png|Seed (District not represented) -Blubluboy199 Wrench Pose.png|Wrench (District not represented) -Blubluboy199 Yoyleberry (character).png|Yoyleberry (Being reaped in District 2) Clover.png|Clover (Being reaped in District 2) Good Reversal Token.png|Reversal Token (Being reaped in District 3) ACWAGT Test Tube Pose.png|Test tube (Being reaped in District 3) Ivy.png|Ivy (Being reaped in District 6) Filey Pose.png|Filey (Being reaped in District 3) Strawberry Pose.png|Strawberry (District not represented) Tip Jar.png|Tip Jar (District not represented) Bucket Pose Mine.png|Bucket (District not represented) FanPro.png|Fan (Being reaped in District 6) Box Is A Box.png|Box (District not represented) SuitcasePro.png|Suitcase (District not represented) ACWAGT Microphone Pose.png|Microphone (Being reaped in District 5) Calculator OL.png|Calculator (District not represented) Asteroid.png|Asteroid (District not represented) Snowglobe.png|Snowglobe (Being reaped in District 5) Globe from OT.png|Globe (OT) (District not represented) Globe (OO) (OC Pose).png|Globe (OO) (District not represented) Pearly (OC Pose).png|Pearly (Being reaped in District 5) Spade Pose.png|Spade (District not represented) Present.png|Present (Being reaped in District 1) Trophy TSFTM.png|Trophy (TSFTM) (Being reaped in District 2) Boxing Glove (OC Pose).png|Boxing Glove (Being reaped in District 6) Soccerball OO.png|Soccer Ball (Being reaped in District 5) Ping Pong Ball Pose.png|Ping Pong Ball (Being reaped in District 5) Disc (OC Pose).png|Disc (Being reaped in District 5) Ice Cream SSBOS.png|Ice Cream (District not represented) Ice cream.png|Ice Cream (OM) (District not represented) Fly Swat (OC Pose).png|Fly Swat (Being reaped in District 5) Dusty FR.png|Dusty (Being reaped in District 5) Syringe Pose (2).png|Syringe (Being reaped in District 4) Roundel.png|Roundel (Being reaped in District 4) Puppet.png|Puppet (Being reaped in District 6) Acorn.png|Acorn (Being reaped in District 4) Balancing Ball.png|Balancing ball (Being reaped in District 4) Big Ben.png|Big Ben (Being reaped in District 4) Peacy.png|Peacy (Being reaped in District 4) Street Light.png|Street light (Being reaped in District 4) Storm.png|Storm (Being reaped in District 4) Ferris Wheel.png|Ferris Wheel (Being reaped in District 2) Macoroni.png|Macaroni (Being reaped in District 6) Thread.png|Thread (Being reaped in District 6) Toolbox.png|Toolbox (Being reaped in District 6) Peapod Pose.png|Peapod (Being reaped in District 6) Dollary Pose.png|Dollary (Being reaped in District 8) Meatball pose.png|Meatball (Being reaped in District 12) REMEMBER THIS IS NOT THE FULL GALLERY WE NEED ALL OF YOU TO RECOMMEND AS MANY CHARACTERS AS POSSIBLE. Because the reaping's are allot of Objects :l Rules: All these objects will live together in each district. (A district isn't a group) The reaping happens in each district. Number 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11 and 12. They will each have 2 objects in the district. It will show all of them in slideshow. When the game starts there will be 24 Objects running for weapons and surviving in the wild fighting to the death. There will be weapons. At the end there will be 23 Dead, and 1 Alive. That very 1 will be crowned winner of the Object Hunger games. The things in the wild are: Moking jays,Nightlock and Wolfmuts (Will not be shown because i can't make a wolfmut). Recommended characters: Seed - Blubluboy199 Wrench - Blubluboy199 Puppet - Lizard7877 Roundel - Respecthedisney5 Big Ben - Respecthedisney5 Peacy - Respecthedisney5 Syringe - Respecthedisney5 Storm - Respecthedisney5 Street Light - Respecthedisney5 Balancing ball - Respecthedisney5 Acorn - Respecthedisney5 Object's District are: (It WIll say closed when a district is full, each district can only have 9 in the reaping!) District 1 (For the reaping not in the game possibly): Match Pencil Bubble Icecube Book Ruby Yellowface Present (1 More) District 2: Pin Clover Yoyleberry Fries Trophy (TSFM) Trophy (II 2) Ferris Wheel (2 More) District 3: Reversal Token Test Tube Tennis Ball Lightbulb OJ Golf Ball Leafy Firey Filey (FULL) District 4: Syringe Flower Roundel Balancing ball Acorn Storm Big ben Peacy Street light (Full) District 5: Dusty Pearly Disc Ping pong ball Microphone Snow globe Fly Swat Soccer ball Soap (Full) District 6: Puppet Macaroni Thread Peapod Tool Box Ivy Fan Boxing Glove Clammy (Full) District 7: District 8: Bow Bomb Dollary (6 More) District 9: District 10: District 11: District 12: Meatball REMEMBER, NOT TO PUT TO MANY IN ONE DISTRICT'S REAPING! We are on a roll! Keep it this way if you wan;t it to start! Category:BFDIA Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:BFDI Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II